Sumeragi
Sumeragi is a Drive User and reformed Chaos Boss that fought to restore order to the surface without the help of the Drive Ability, though it was eventually forced upon him against his will. Background Sumeragi is a father and fighter who led the resistance group Saint. Sumeragi's daughter suffers from vision atrophy, and is gradually growing blind, driving him to fight in hopes that he can show her the surface before she goes completely blind. He fought Nagi at some point in the past, though the victor of the battle is unknown. There is also a rumor that Sumeragi had received advanced prosthetic implants from the old military. Personality Sumeragi has shown himself to be an honorable man, wishing to remember the names of worthy opponents even though they are his enemies. As a member of Saint, he views Drive Users in a negative light, though this prejudice lessens significantly once he gets to know them on a personal level. He also loves his daughter greatly, and would put himself in great danger to show her the surface that he knew. After Silhouette is defeated, Sumeragi comes to appreciate Guardian's Drive Users, as they were the ones to bring peace to the Underground. He also appears to regret his actions in Saint, as he believes they ultimately contributed nothing to the Underground's new found peace, and only served to stain his hands in blood. Despite this, he does suspect Guardian for masterminding Silhouette's murders, and wishes to avenge his fallen comrades. He does not act on this desire, however, as he knows that Guardian is humanity's best chance for reclaiming the surface. Appearance Sumeragi has tan skin with brown hair and eyes. His outfit consists of a collared, off-white long sleeved shirt with black lining. He wears magenta pants, and has a black and gold jacket draped over his shoulders. He also wears leather shoes of an unknown color, and carries a black sword in his hand. Abilities Sumeragi is an excellent fighter, even without the aid of the Drive Ability. It is possible that his ability to stand on equal footing with Drive Users is the result of advanced prosthetic implants, though that rumor is unconfirmed. Drive Ability As Sumeragi has yet to awaken after reverting from his Chaos Boss form, the specifics of his Drive Ability remain unknown. Swordsmanship Sumeragi has shown proficiency in the use of his sword, being able to battle Nagi, a renowned swordsman and Drive User, and survive. Unarmed Combat Sumeragi is a superb martial artist, able to stand on equal ground with Miko, a Drive User and former Chaos Boss specializing in unarmed combat. Story Chapter 07: Seeds of Chaos Sumeragi ventures to Akihabara in pursuit of the Burning Chaos Boss Silhouette, who has murdered numerous members of Saint. There, he encounters Seika, Miko, and the Protagonist, and attacks them on sight as Miko and the Protagonist are Drive Users. In the midst of the battle, the Burning Chaos Boss SEED Fantasma appears, and interrupts the fight. Sumeragi and Miko take their fight elsewhere as Seika and the Protagonist battle SEED Fantasma. As Sumeragi continues to battle Miko, he tells her that his daughter is going blind due to being underground her entire life, and that he wishes to show her the surface while she can still see. Sumeragi retreats from battle, stating that neither SEED Fantasma nor the Guardian members were his objective. After Seika and the Protagonist defeat SEED Fantasma, Sumeragi returns to call for an end to the fighting and reveals that there is another Chaos Boss in Akihabara. At that moment, he senses Silhouette's presence and strikes it, despite its invisibility. A brief fight breaks out, and the Protagonist strikes Silhouette with his Drive Ability, revealing Kengo's face. Silhouette disappears, and Sumeragi returns to Saint. Chapter 15: Knight's Ambition After the defeat of Kengo, Sumeragi disbanded Saint and intended to join Guardian. On his way to introduce himself to Shinobu, Sumeragi meets the Protagonist and Seika and asks for directions. During the conversation, Sumeragi states that he did manage to show his daughter the surface, and that she is now completely blind. He leaves the pair to find the command room, but Guardian Headquarters falls under attack from Otherworld creatures. Sumeragi loses his way while defending himself and encounters a mysterious figure. He attempts to fight it, but is turned into the Burning Chaos Boss Igor. As Igor, Sumeragi battles Nagi, Seika, and the Protagonist until he is eventually defeated. He reverts from his Chaos Boss form and is presently comatose. Category:Characters